


Love Me Forever

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Romance, re-post from 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: „They wanted me to talk about Red John, you know.“„On that show I was supposed to go on, the night you told me you were pregnant again,“ Patrick clarifies when he sees the confusion on her face. „They told me beforehand. They wanted me to talk about him, to help the police.“Angela laughs. „And now you’re sad you didn’t?“„No, I’m just sad I didn’t get the chance to play the hero,“ he tells her with a pout.Angela bends down to push a curl out of his face. „You can play the hero for us every day if you want to,“ she answers. „I’ll even sew you a cape,“ with a warm smile and a quick kiss she disappears into the house.





	Love Me Forever

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**Love Me Forever**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

„Where do you think you’re going?“

Patrick Jane closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before he turns to meet his wife’s angry stare.

„Talk show,“ he tells her. „I told you. Twice.“

„And I told you not to.“

„I’m not going to have this conversation with you, Angela.“ Patrick shakes his head wearily. „ _Not again._ “ He grabs his suit jacket from the banister, swiveling toward the front door. „Kiss Charlotte goodnight.“

„If you leave now, don’t bother coming back.“

Patrick stops, his hand already around the knob.

He laughs.

„Last time I checked it was my house, honey.“ He turns around slowly, meeting her gaze from where she’s standing on the steps. She gives him a smile that makes him shiver.

„Let’s see who’s going to get it if I file for divorce.“

For a second he’s stunned.

He didn’t see that one coming. Sure, they’d barely seen each other lately and if they had they’d been fighting, but he didn’t expect her to actually consider _that._

„We both know you wouldn’t,“ he says trying to keep his voice steady. „What would you do without me? Go back? I doubt that.“

„Believe what you want, Patrick, but if you go now, that’s it.“

„Damn it, Angela! I’ll be back in a couple of hours, what’s the problem all of a sudden!“

„I think we should stop this.“

Patrick frowns, not sure if he heard her right.

„And how do you think we’re going to keep paying the bills?“

„We don’t need this fancy house. We could sell it. Leave California.“

„Angela-“

„I’m pregnant, Patrick.“

His eyes go wide in surprise.

„I went to the doctor,“ Angela adds. „He was surprised himself.“

„But I thought after Charlotte…“ Patrick stammers, trying to remember the exact words the doctors used and Angela nods.

„He thought so too.“

„If we’re going to have another child then we need-“

„No, Patrick,“ Angela cuts him off and he’s never seen her more furious. „We have more than enough money! There’s no need for all this luxury, not as long as we have each other. We only started this because of Charlotte. We did it so we could afford to leave the carnival. But it’s gone too far and we’re going to stop. Tonight.“

„I can’t do that, Angela.“

„You can and you will, Paddy,“ she gives him a stern look and he knows she means it. „Otherwise, don’t come back.“

She leaves him standing in the hallway. Patrick stares at the space where she’d been standing until the scent of strawberries and cream fills the air.

He puts his jacket back down on the banister and walks up the stairs. He finds Angela sitting on the mat next to the tub washing Charlotte’s curls.

The little girl smiles up at him from among the bubbles when she spots him. „Are you going to read me a bedtime story, daddy?“

Angela turns her head slightly, a small smile tugging at her mouth. Relief written all over her face.

„I will,“ Patrick says, his eyes locked with Angela’s and his voice full of love. „I will.“

.

* * *

.

„They caught him.“

At the sound of Angela’s voice Patrick looks up from where he’s sitting on the steps in front of the house.

„Who?“ he asks, shifting the baby boy in his arms.

„Red John,“ Angela answers, her eyes still fixed on the newspaper on her knees. „He’s nothing like I imagined.“

Patrick turns his head to catch a look at the picture Angela is staring at. It shows a man in his fifties wearing a sheriff’s uniform being led handcuffed by a dark haired woman who looks annoyed.

„That guy is Red John?“

„Yeah, there was enough evidence to convict him. Plus he confessed pretty quickly.“

Angela puts down the paper. She bends over to take the baby from his arms. „I’m going to feed Benjamin, have an eye on Charlotte will you?“

Patrick nods, picking up the paper himself now.

„They wanted me to talk about Red John, you know.“

„On that show I was supposed to go on, the night you told me you were pregnant again,“ Patrick clarifies when he sees the confusion on her face. „They told me beforehand. They wanted me to talk about him, to help the police.“

Angela laughs. „And now you’re sad you didn’t?“

„No, I’m just sad I didn’t get the chance to play the hero,“ he tells her with a pout.

Angela bends down to push a curl out of his face. „You can play the hero for us every day if you want to,“ she answers. „I’ll even sew you a cape,“ with a warm smile and a quick kiss she disappears into the house.

With a chuckle Patrick looks back down at the article. He didn’t really miss California. The weather maybe. And sometimes his car. But that was about it.

His book _„There’s No Such Thing As Psychics“_ was a bestseller and Patrick was glad he listened to Angela when she said to write under a pseudonym to keep his old clients from suing him.

They were living an honest life now in a small town near Providence. Patrick finally had the time to listen to Charlotte play the piano, time to rock his newborn son to sleep or watch a movie with his wife. And for the first time Patrick didn’t feel guilty about what he did for a living.

_Angela had been right._

„Daddy, do you know where my bike is?“

Patrick looks up and meets Charlotte’s eyes. The same color as his, the same mischievous smirk on her lips. _His daughter through and through._ He already wondered if his son would look the same in a few years.

„I’ll get it for you,“ Patrick tells her with a smile before getting up. He throws the newspaper into the garbage bin, before he walks down the yard to the garage, thinking that giving up their life in California had been the best decision they ever made.

.

* * *

**.**


End file.
